<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你需要我的时候，我就在这里 by Madrid_Calling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895033">你需要我的时候，我就在这里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling'>Madrid_Calling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每个马竞人心中都有着独属于这家俱乐部的一部分，科克这样想。也许因为某些原因，这部分不能由自己说出，这便需要马竞来告诉你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atlético de Madrid/Koke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你需要我的时候，我就在这里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2019-20赛季的欧冠淘汰赛中，马竞在安菲尔德战胜利物浦。<br/>本文写于这场比赛后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>八岁生日当天，科克收到了一个马德里竞技俱乐部的队徽挂件。</p><p>徽章在灯的照射下闪闪发光，正如同科克眼里的希冀一样。他快活地向家人们展示这枚徽章：“你们说，这上面的熊像不像我？”</p><p>“其他没怎么看出来，体型倒挺像。”科克的哥哥咧嘴笑道。</p><p>科克不高兴地皱起眉头，但紧接着他又笑起来，因为他听见父亲对他说：“今年夏天，你就可以加入马竞青训营了。”</p><p>加入马竞，这可是科克梦寐以求的事。穿上属于自己的队服，和同自己一样热爱马竞的人并肩作战，科克总是希望着能做到这样的事。对于科克来说，他永远不能拒绝马竞。</p><p>科克就这样想着，紧握队徽回到了房间。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“Atleti，我和你说话你能听到吗？”科克笑容满面地坐在床上，盯着手中小小的队徽，“如果真的能加入你们我就心满意足啦。”</p><p>但出乎科克的意料，一个声音突然出现。这着实把科克吓了一跳。</p><p>“你是科克对吗？我听见大家都这么叫你。”</p><p>哇，科克惊讶极了。他把队徽向上举起，对着它问：“你是谁？你真的会说话吗？”</p><p>“除了马德里竞技还能是谁？我听见你在叫我吧。”这声音含着几分笑意，让科克感到莫名的安心。</p><p>“你真的是Atleti？你知道，这实在是个惊喜。”科克对着队徽笑起来。他犹豫了一下，又说：“我想请问，以后你也会像这样和我聊天吗？想想看，如果马竞能一直和我在一起，我该有多幸福啊。”</p><p>“是的，只要马竞人还爱我，我就一直都在马竞人的身边。”那声音又说，“当然，世事多变，有些事情没有人能肯定。但我想，至少有一件事我可以告诉你。</p><p>“你需要我的时候，我就在这里。”</p><p>科克又一次微笑起来。他明白，和马竞在一起是世界上最美好的事情。</p><p>不过仍有一件事让科克很疑惑：“马竞”的声音他似乎有些熟悉。但科克绞尽脑汁，也想不出他在哪里听到过。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>科克如愿以偿加入了马竞青训营。</p><p>说实在的，他表现得还真不错呢。梯队一级一级往上升，科克都有些为自己自豪了。每次训练完毕回家后，科克都会拿起马竞队徽挂件，向它分享自己的一天。</p><p>科克发现，队徽的声音似乎总是含着笑意。有时，声音会给科克一些关于训练的建议––所有建议都令人惊讶地有效––而更多时候队徽只是扮演了一个耐心的倾听者。不过，科克注意到，话语中总是少不了对自己的鼓励，这总是让他感觉到俱乐部需要自己。</p><p>我会一直努力下去，科克对着队徽说。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>一直以来的努力，让科克成功升入马竞一线队。</p><p>面对更为繁重的训练与愈发强大的对手，科克的生活毫无疑问是艰苦的。但他苦中作乐。</p><p>“毕竟和马竞在一起，就是我人生中最大的乐事。”</p><p>他的队徽仍然陪着他。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>科克和马竞一起成长着。一路上，喜悦多，但挫折也不少。</p><p>明明早已拼尽全力，却仍败在区区点球之上。看着手心紧握的马竞队徽，科克忍不住落下眼泪。</p><p>总是只差这一点。科克不甘心。</p><p>他把手盖在眼睛上，眼前立刻变得黑暗起来。脸上糊满了泪水，耳旁却响起队徽的声音：</p><p>“你们已经做到了自己的最好，你们应该为自己而骄傲。”</p><p>科克注意到声音同往日有些不同，语气中没有了笑意，却带上了悲伤与不甘。</p><p>“嗯？”于是科克闷闷地发出回应，“但结果大家都……”</p><p>空气中安静了一会。好久––也许就只是几分钟而已，这种时刻下谁会知道呢––声音打破了沉默：“有没有人告诉过你，你很像队徽上那头熊？”</p><p>科克勉强扯了扯嘴角：“你是在逗我开心吗？”</p><p>“也许吧。但看着它挺身向上的样子，我总是不由自主地想起你们。”那声音说着，“马竞不总是这样吗？不论经历了什么，我们都永远地为着梦想奉献自己的一切。我们从来不会考虑路上遇到的周折，我们也从来不因困难而停下脚步。马竞百经磨难，却仍然力争上游。</p><p>“马德里是红白色的––总有一天，我们会将城市染成红白色。”</p><p>听着马竞的声音，科克的内心堆积起不可名状的情感。其中有悲伤，有感动，但更多的是坚定。这种从头再来的坚定，是马竞需要的，这也是马竞一直以来所拥有的。</p><p>不论如何，科克为马竞百折不挠的勇气而骄傲。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>科克仍然在马竞，但有一些额外的事情需要他考虑。</p><p>“Atleti？”科克朝自己的队徽试探道。</p><p>“我在这里。”声音立即响起，好像一直在等待同科克的对话。</p><p>“我打算续约了。你知道吗？”</p><p>“恭喜。”队徽的声音祝贺道。这次的声音显得格外喜悦，它好像松了一口气。</p><p>“你说，我会有属于马竞和我的一段故事吗？”科克对着队徽说，“如果能做到这样的事，那我绝对无比地为自己而自豪。”</p><p>“科克，”队徽中的声音笑道，“每位为马竞倾尽全力的球员，都有着自己的一段传奇故事。马竞需要你，你难道不知道吗？”</p><p>你需要我的时候，我就在这里。科克牢牢地记着马竞告诉他的话。终于，他也可以对自己生命中的球队说出这句话了。</p><p>“我会和马竞在一起。我哪儿都不去。”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>时光过得飞快。当年还是个憧憬马竞的孩童，如今的科克已长成马竞的队长。</p><p>这是一支全新的马竞，科克也走上了马竞人生中新的征程。挫折依旧，但科克带领球队勇往直前。面对所发生的一切，科克很平静，也很幸福。</p><p>科克知道，欧冠淘汰赛对阵利物浦是极其重要的比赛。这也是他梦寐以求的比赛。走在梦想的路上，每一步路都困难却有益。首回合凭借萨乌尔的进球与全队球员出色的防守，球队取得了暂时的领先。但过去的经历与对手的强大，却时刻提醒着他们：双回合制比赛，决不能掉以轻心。</p><p>淘汰赛次回合，马竞勇闯安菲尔德，挑战卫冕冠军利物浦。</p><p>科克走在球场走廊中，他发现墙上写着：这里是安菲尔德。</p><p>科克却仍满怀激情。他盯着手中的队徽挂件，在心中默念着：</p><p>但我们是马竞。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>次回合的比赛惊心动魄。对手扳平，落后，马竞扳平，再反超……一切看似意料之外，实际又特别的理所当然。马竞在比赛中拼尽全力，最终凭借自己的努力赢得了本轮淘汰赛。这是属于马竞的安菲尔德奇迹。</p><p>科克感到无比的快乐，又为球队而无比自豪。赛后的更衣室是一片欢乐的海洋，球员们大声吼叫着，四处蹦跳，与面前的任何人拥抱。</p><p>科克将自己的马竞队徽挂件高高举起。</p><p>“Aúpa Atleti！”科克高声欢呼，“我们让所有人看到了，这就是马竞！”</p><p>大家把目光投向科克。注意到了他手上的队徽挂件。</p><p>科克笑了，他把挂件展示给大家，还说着：“这的确是马竞，还会说话呢，不信你们听––”</p><p>科克把目光投向挂件，他期待着那熟悉的声音，然而过了好几秒，声音都没有响起。</p><p>还是萨乌尔善解人意，他朝大伙儿笑着喊：</p><p>“不错，我们就是马竞啊！” </p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>萨乌尔还是单独找了科克。</p><p>“Atleti，你在吗？”科克同往常一样问候着自己的队徽。</p><p>“科克，你好––哦对，还有萨乌––我是不是应该说你们好？”</p><p>仍然是熟悉的声音，含着一如既往的笑意，又多了几分喜悦与骄傲。</p><p>“今天的马竞踢得真好。让我们为胜利干上一杯！––当然，是在想象中。”</p><p>“你真的听得见，对吗？”科克看着萨乌尔惊讶的表情，问。</p><p>“这是什么，队长的秘密武器吗？”萨乌尔点点头，笑着抱了一下科克，“谢谢你愿意和我分享这件奇妙的事。”</p><p>“还有，我必须说一句––这声音很像你在说话，不是吗？” </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>当天晚上，科克做了一个梦。</p><p>梦里，他和所有的队友一起来到一个陌生的足球场。天空中满是纷飞的红白纸，星光照耀下，他作为队长捧起他们毕生所求的那座奖杯。</p><p>话筒不知被谁推到嘴边，科克顺势讲出自己二十多年来的心里话。内容无比令人感动，但最令人吃惊的是，梦中科克的声音，同他的马竞队徽的声音一模一样。</p><p>科克从梦中惊醒，他发现自己在梦中流下了眼泪。</p><p>这是什么意思呢？是巧合吗？科克想起了萨乌尔的话。当然，科克不可能是马竞––作为一家俱乐部，马竞所包含的东西实在太多了。所以这是为什么呢？</p><p>科克思索着，不禁想起，队徽的声音总是默默陪伴着他。他们一同分享快乐，而声音也在困难中给予他帮助。队徽的声音，说出了每个人心中深深埋藏的情感。这种情感意味着直面困难，意味着永远拼尽全力。马竞的声音，是每个马竞人自己的声音。</p><p>每个马竞人心中都有着独属于马竞的一部分，科克这样想。也许因为某些原因，这部分不能由自己说出。这便需要马竞来告诉你。这一切的总和，就构成了这家俱乐部。这也许就是马竞的精神，马竞的勇气与真心。</p><p>欧冠胜利后的喜悦在脑中出现，让科克从虚幻中感到几分真实。生活就是如此，梦想与现实交织，但主旋律不会变，那种独属于马竞的精神也永远不会改变。</p><p>黑暗中，马竞队徽仍闪闪发光。</p><p>科克紧握住队徽，贴在心口上。</p><p>他终于亲口对马竞说出了这句话：</p><p>“你需要我的时候，我就在这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>